percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine Rose
Jasmine Rose '''is a young female Greek demigod. One of the many daughters of Aphrodite, she strives to make herself seem more than simply what her mother is known for, and works hard to change most people's opinion of her. Jasmine's driving force to train and study is her undying anger, an ember burning inside her that refuses to be diminished no matter how hard she tries. '''h i s t o r y : e a r l y l i f e : Jasmine was born on October 27 to Aphrodite and a father that she never met. Dropped off in the foster care system from a young age, she developed a hatred for whoever her parents may have been, putting her in such a disagreeable position. Due to her dyslexia and ADHD, Jasmine was considered, by most of her foster care parents, as dysfunctional and mentally impaired, and was shipped around to dozens of different homes as her time passed. She adopted the last name "Rose" after staying with the Rose family for the longest period of time. When shipped off to an orphanage after being sent back from a home once more, Jasmine encountered a teacher who claimed his name was Mr. Johnson. She liked him, he was the only one who never considered her "impaired" or "disagreeable". He saw who she was, someone with dyslexia and ADHD but someone who was generally a clever girl as a whole. After getting to know him for a month or so, he sent her to Camp Half-Blood, telling her she would be with people just like herself. Originally thinking she was being sent off to some asylum or foster home, she refused, but seeing that she could read the sign half blood, she hesitantly entered. Mr. Johnson described to her the many different ways of the new camp she was attending, and Jasmine used this opportunity as a way to prove herself. Perhaps it was to prove herself to all of the foster-care parents who insisted her dyslexia was a disability. Perhaps it was to herself, to show that she could do something. And she did. Training harder than anyone would have thought possible, Jasmine proved that she was more than just a 'pretty daughter of Aphrodite'. Though no one particularly liked her, she was by all means impressive. c a m p h a l f - b l o o d : Jasmine remained at Camp Half-Blood for the rest of her days, encountering one person she particularly cared for: Eli. He shared her opinion on the destruction of the gods: why should we worship them when they took away all we had? When they can't interact with us? Why should we worship the people that destroyed our lives? ''Jasmine found that Eli was the only friend she had. Some considered the two to be in love, while no relationship of the sorts was ever brought up when the two were interacting together. However, one day, during her seventh year at Camp Half-Blood during her archery practice, she saw someone new. He claimed to be the son of Zeus, and had disarming features about him that made dozens of her half-sisters swoon. She hated him already. For he acted confident and lazy, already a hero by whoever his father may have been. But Jasmine despised Zeus. She despised how all of the other gods came at his beck and call, though they could overthrow him. She hated his lust for power, his utter laziness. So, generally, Jasmine hated his son. His son didn't share the same feelings about her, however. He revealed his name to be Noah, and from the moment he saw her, he liked her. When Jasmine frowned, he smiled, when she insulted him, he complimented her, and she couldn't help but feel as though he was nice, if anything. So when he decided he wanted to make the trek to visit his father in Mount Olympus, being the impulsive teenage boy he was, she decided to go with him, alongside his other two friends, Jason and Elle. f i n d i n g o l y m p u s : '''a p p e a r a n c e:' Jasmine is, by all means, prettier than average, but there is something about her features that make you step back before you engage with her. Perhaps it is the harsh outlines of her face. The cold glower she wears on a daily basis. Jasmine looks like a force to be reckoned with, but, considering who her mother is, is definitely pretty. Most likely due to her father's Indian genes, she owns tan skin, a mix between both of her parents' ethnicities. Her lips are a pale pink, her nose slight, and her hair long and dark, but the most interesting feature about her is her eyes. They are large, yet their color is a pale blue, inherited from her mother. This striking combination is what makes Jasmine be considered beautiful. p e r s o n a l i t y : Jasmine is hardworking and intelligent. Those would be two adjectives used to describe her, yet these words only provide a wide range of possibilities for what her personality could be. She is by no means wise in any sense of the word, being impulsive and thinking before she acts in most situations. Jasmine finds it difficult to be nice to people, instead acting superior to most that she first interacts with. She doesn't make friends easily, for she claims she doesn't need any. Despite this anti-social behavior, she is clever, being able to logically think her way out of problems or detect abnormal behavior from most around her. Jasmine cares deeply about her training at Camp Half-Blood and is skilled in archery, not by general talent but by constantly working as hard as possible. She is independent and strong-willed, yet angry, cold, and calculating most of the time. Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Females Category:Works-in-progress Category:Guavagirl